Show Me (Reggie Mantle x Reader)
by everyfanficever
Summary: You and Reggie have been friends since childhood. You've learned a lot from him, and not from him. (very smutty)


I remember what it was like, growing up next door to Reggie Mantle.

He was my best friend, always getting into trouble, but never did a day pass where he didn't bring me the most joy.

We used to play as though we lived in a castle under the pillow fort as eight year olds. I'd be the princess, and he's be the brave and handsome knight.

That is, until he got too handsome for his own good.

I felt like a peasant in the castle of our relationship once he left me behind for some other princess, one better than me, several better than me.

We talked, and waved every now and then after that, until I met him at a college party about two years out of high school.

"Y/N?" He chuckled over his red plastic cup, a chuckle in his voice before he stormed my way to wrap me into a big hug, drowning me in his strangely comforting and all too familiar cologne. "I missed you!" He laughed as he rocked me back and forth in his embrace.

"You could've just called." I chuckled awkwardly, making him raise a brow at me in confusion.

"Haven't you been in UCLA all semester?" He assumed, and I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's only a few hour's drive, Reggie. I'd come down here to see you if you asked. And Archie comes up every other week" I assured, to which he clicked his tongue.

"Well, I wanna see you now." He smiled, and how could I resist him?

I couldn't. That was the answer.

Before I knew it, we were walking to the kitchen to get drinks, considering the fact I had just walked through the door of Archie's house and said hi to him before Reggie caught my eye.

"I missed you." He spoke as we stood against the kitchen counter while people took jello shots across the kitchen from us, yelling and cheering.

"D-do you maybe want to… go upstairs and talk?" I inquired nervously, and the strong jawed man grinned before putting his arm out for me to take so we could swim through the ocean of sweaty bodies to an available room.

We walked in on two couples having sex before we made it to Archie's room, a room I've seen many times before. We sat down after he closed and locked Archie's door.

"So, I heard you and Andrews were a thing." He chuckled, to which I rose a brow.

"What do you care?" I scoffed, avoiding telling him that Archie and I are just casual.

"I just always thought you and I would end up together is all." He shrugged.

"Y-you did?" I asked, baffled.

"I mean, look at you, Y/N. We would've been the hottest in high school." He chuckled, making me giggle. "And with how we used to mess around Freshman year? Totally." He leaned back against Archie's headboard and sat with his legs down the length of the bed while I sat on the side.

"I'm much better than I was Freshman year." I joked, making him giggle.

"I bet you are." I said simply once our laughter had died down.

"I've acquired lots of experience since then, I assure you." I smiled, and it was silent for a good forty seconds passed.

"Show me."

"What?" I was taken aback.

"I want to know what you can do." He chuckled, almost as though he couldn't believe he said it out loud.

"Seriously?" I chuckled, and he shrugged.

"That is… if the rumors I heard about Andrews aren't real.

I weighed my options for a moment before shrugging and turning on my knees to face Reggie, noting the way his arms were resting behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay."

"Wait, seriously?" He asked in disbelief, and I shrugged.

"Yeah."

"O-o-okay." He sputtered before leaning forward to remove his shirt, leaving his rippling muscles exposed for me to lick my lip at.

"What are you waiting for?" He chuckled, moving his hand down to palm a bulge slowly growing in his jeans that made my mouth water.

I finally stood up, pulling my panties off from under my skirt, leaving me naked underneath. I removed my top and tossed it to the side before straddling his knees and unzipping his jeans to tug them half way down his legs, then his underwear, allowing me to truly admire the lines pointing down to his bulge.

He was already growing hard under my gaze, but I wanted to feel it.

I didn't want to wait for it to grow.

I took the semi flaccid member into my hand and caressed it, just to feel it jump and twitch in my grip. I licked my lips before leaning down to take the head between my lips, tonguing the slit of his hardening cock before rolling my muscle around his shaft, making my way down until his dick was moist enough for me to wrap my hand around and pump. He hissed at my ministrations, and I leaned down to sink my teeth into his abdomen, something he's seemingly never experienced, given the grunt he expended from his throat. I licked down the hard tracks of his abs until I could smell the musk of his precum dripping from the head of his appendage.

He moaned and took my hips, pulling me up, over his dick on the way to his face. I moaned at the feeling of my clit dragging slick against every ripple of his rock hard abs until he lifted my hips to position me over his face. I felt his breath against me as he readied himself under my skirt, obscuring my view from his face.

This means I didn't get a proper warning when his tongue lashed out into my hot, wet folds, dragging within them and drinking in my wetness, his hands holding a harsh grip on each of my asscheeks, tugging on the flesh as I humped his face. His tongue swirled around my straining clit, making me moan as I tugged on the hairs on his head beneath the pleats of my skirt when he suddenly stopped.

I grunted in distaste for his lack of movement before he pulled me back down his body, using his strength to flip me onto the mattress, tugging his jeans all the way down until they were off completely. He smirked at me, his eyes black as he braced his knees against the bed and tugged my skirt off of my hips to really look at me. He bit his lip and moved closer, lifting his huge cock up to line it with my pussy, slowly pushing the head inside of me.

I let out a moan at the feeling of being stretched so well, my hips immediately rolling as he eased inside of me, his right thumb rolling over my clit in the meantime.

I reached over to pull him closer, taking his hips to take more of him inside of me, making me grunt, my chest heaving as the walls of my heat clenched around his pulsating cock. It wasn't long before he was completely inside of me, filling me up to the point that I was already so close to the edge.

He exhaled as he hunched over me, bracing himself on the bed on either side of me as he pulled away from me, slowly rolling inside of me, making me match his slow thrusts in my own warm hip movements. I felt the muscles of his back tighten and loosen as his motion gradually sped up, his cock sliding in and out of my leaking cunt to the point that I was moaning and gasping freely, his cock hitting the very core of my pussy, balls slapping against my ass. His breathing was laboured, and he never looked away from my eyes as he pumped inside of me, his speed steadily growing until he was jackhammering inside of me, his movement knocking me upward, my noises turning to screams, my pussy clenching around him.

He groaned at the feeling of my snatch gripping his rod. His arms trembled as he leaned down to latch his lips to my pert nipple, tugging with his teeth as sweat began to lace itself on his forehead, and my abdomen.

I heard my pussy squelch as his cock filled and emptied from my canal at a slowing pace, allowing him to roll into me again, slowly making his way inside of me again, making my screams die down to mewls of pleasure until he suddenly shoved himself so deeply inside of me that I screamed again, louder than before, his cock hitting my g-spot perfectly. He sat up and took my hips in his hands, pulling me down to meet his harsh thrusts with a new roughness that sent me into ecstasy.

"R-reggie, I'm gonna-" I choked out, and he grinned, rolling upward to hit that spot inside of me again, nudging me closer, my stomach tight, my throat scratchy as he thrust inside of me again.

"Come for me, Y/N, let's do it together." He exhaled roughly, trying to keep his composure as his meat pulsated, ready to blow at any minute.

"Oh, oh my God!" I screamed as he rolled and thrusted until finally, I was tumbling over the edge, just in time for him to begin shaking, his shoulders and hips stuttering as he painted the inside of my tight walls white with his hot seed. I clamped around his softening pole as I trembled, letting out weak whimpers of immense pleasure, his hips slowly rolling to allow me to come down from my orgasm.

He slowly pulled out once I was done and laid beside me with baited breath, holding my naked body close as he breathed against my shoulder.

It was silent for a moment before I felt his body vibrate against me with a laugh.

"What?" I asked, and he shook his head with an amused smile.

"You really showed me."


End file.
